Just Because
by No One You Need To Know
Summary: Because of him Tomoyo lost the will to live. She loved him and now he's gone. She thought of one thing... One Shot!


Because of You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue  
  
Key:  
  
"Talk"  
  
'Think'  
  
---Place Change---  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
---Tomoyo's New Home---  
  
"I can't believe you're gone. I miss you so much. It's all because of her, she made you do this. She played with your heart and tosses it away. I should have stopped her, but I couldn't. You looked so happy. No one else knew, but I did. She played with you and now you're gone forever" Tomoyo said sadly  
  
Tomoyo lost the one she loved with all her heart all because of her. She couldn't forgive her. That devil, Mizuki Kaho. Oh how she hated her. She thought that she was all right, but not anymore. She lost him because of her. She hates her forever, but she keeps having thoughts that that was wrong. The thing is that every time she saw Mizuki Kaho her heart burns with anger, the anger kept deep within her. She hates her forever with her whole heart.  
  
"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" asked Sakura who just came in  
  
Sakura knew what was wrong with Tomoyo, she knew that Mizuki hurt Tomoyo. Not physically, but emotionally. She hurt her really badly. The Mizuki Kaho she knew had turned into a devil. No longer kind. The Kaho now played with hearts of others, now always and forever.  
  
"Ahh… it's nothing" Tomoyo lied  
  
"Ok if it's nothing hurry up. You're going to be late" Sakura  
  
"Late? Nooo I can't be late! Let's go Sakura!" Tomoyo said rushing out of the room  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said now unsure if she wanted to tell Tomoyo that.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" Syaoran  
  
"Hey! Let's ride!" Tomoyo  
  
"Uhh… Where's Sakura?" Syaoran  
  
"Here!" Sakura said walking calmly, but still hurriedly to the car  
  
"Now let's ride!" Tomoyo  
  
---Car Ride---  
  
"Hey Tomoyo did Sakura tell you yet?" Syaoran  
  
"Tell me what?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sakura's pregnant!" Syaoran said  
  
There were a few seconds of silence and then…  
  
"OMG!!!" Tomoyo screamed making all the cars honk and some people told her the shut up  
  
"Hoe! I told you not to tell her in the car!" Sakura  
  
"Sorry!" Syaoran  
  
"Hey I got to run! Sorry!" Tomoyo spoke up when they were coming near a park  
  
"Yeah sure, see yah later!" Sakura  
  
"Yeah, see yah" Tomoyo  
  
---Cherry Blossom Park---  
  
Tomoyo slowly walked towards a bench when Sakura and Syaoran was out of sight  
  
"Why did you leave? Why couldn't you stay here? Why? I miss you so much. Why did you leave? Why? I need you!" Tomoyo cried  
  
---Tomoyo's House---  
  
Tomoyo was making dinner. She cried. She couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him. Then it stuck her.   
  
---The Outskirts Of the City---  
  
Tomoyo was standing on a tall cliff.   
  
"I always loved you. You just never knew. No matter how hard I tried to tell you the words just couldn't come out. When you were with her she hurt you. I could never forgive her, but there's nothing in the world to live for anymore. Goodbye world. Goodbye forever" Tomoyo said then jumped to her death.  
  
She killed herself all because of him. Because of him she died. Because of him she never felt her happiness again. Because of him her soul is now free. Because of him she lived in sorrow. Because of him many suffered. Because of him… all because of him she finally felt true love. The love you could kill yourself for and wouldn't give a care in the world.  
  
---Hospital---  
  
"Congratulations! It's a girl. What is her name?" Doctor  
  
"We thought it over and decided it should be…" Syaoran began   
  
"Tomoyo" Sakura finished  
  
"That's a beautiful name" Nurse  
  
"Thank you. It was a friend's name. We named it after her. She would be proud of us. She probably watching over us now" Sakura said on the verge of tears  
  
"It's ok. It's ok" Syaoran  
  
Sakura managed a wobbly smile, and held her baby.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo how are you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Aww… I hope this is worth reviews. I almost cried when I typed this. 


End file.
